<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're Stuck With Me by kiwiigotchu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976400">You're Stuck With Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiigotchu/pseuds/kiwiigotchu'>kiwiigotchu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Wish To Love You Forever [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Botany Student Seonghwa, Domestic, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everyday Life, Fashion Student Kim Hongjoong, Fluff, Insight, Kim Hongjoong is Whipped, M/M, Not Beta Read, Park Seonghwa is Whipped, Seonghwa named his cat citrus, Slice of Life, Soft Kim Hongjoong, Soft Park Seonghwa, this is just fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:34:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiigotchu/pseuds/kiwiigotchu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“He doesn’t like me” The younger exclaimed while picking up his clothes from the floor, “he just takes and takes, but never gives. What have I done but make him happy? I buy him cute stuff, I feed him, I take him to the doctor, I make him clothes, I even let him sleep on the bed, what else would he need?” The younger puffed while ruffling his hair. </p><p>---</p><p>Bits and pieces of Seonghwa's and Hongjoong's dating life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Wish To Love You Forever [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're Stuck With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seonghwa swears for all the almighty Gods that are out there that he loves Hongjoong, he always has. There were times where he kind of debated his life choices, and there were a couple of midlife crisis here and there, but at the end of the day, HE loves Hongjoong. </p><p> </p><p>He has hammered that idea on each of his friends' brains, his parents, even his manager. He loves showing him off whenever they go out on dates, even when the smaller male is wearing that horrendous lime green sweater with those bright orange converse convo. He loves taking him out to eat, or to distract him whenever he is too deep into his designs. Loves to drive around in the middle of the night to nowhere and everywhere. He even finds endearing how the other prefers to pour milk first before the cereal, - and that my friends, is pure love-.</p><p> </p><p>(<em> “I can’t believe the tidiest individual within my friend group ended up with the messiest person in university” San started messing with the duvet, rolling around the expense of the bed with it. “You sure you don’t have a maid kink?” </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A pillow was thrown, together with a shoe.) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>But today, right at this moment, Seonghwa was contemplating murder. Everything was wrong today, from waking up late, which led to not eating breakfast, to getting yelled at by his manager just thirty minutes onto his shift. His class was cancelled but Seonghwa didn’t check his emails and ended up inside the classroom and waited there a good twenty minutes with a couple of other students, who at the end realized there was no class. All in all, the day was shit, and the moment he arrived at his dorm he just wanted to cry.</p><p> </p><p>And he did, but he also wanted to kill a certain Kim Hongjoong.</p><p> </p><p>The smaller male was hunched over something, trying to clean it up. At first Seonghwa couldn’t see what had been on the floor, but Hongjoong looked guilty, and that wasn’t a good thing. Kim Hongjoong only looks guilty when it's something bad. And it must have been something really bad if he tried to hide the problem behind him, telling Seonghwa to go shower and that he would join him after cleaning up. If it wasn’t such a shitty day, Seonghwa would have laughed a little, helped Hongjoong and maybe gotten ready to go and buy another pot, but today he just wasn’t having it.</p><p> </p><p>So he cried, dropping his bag on the floor and throwing his keys on the table. Seonghwa just cried, covering his face with his arm, and sobbed, shoulders trembling and breath hitching. Hongjoong’s eyes widen, leaping from the floor to hug the older, arms circling his waist tightly, letting the older lean on the shorter’s shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry okay?, I was walking around with some fabrics and I guess my sense of space is not the best and knock over your cactus, but I swear it was an accident” The shorter’s eyes looked around aimlessly, “The cactus is okay, I put it on a mug by the kitchen, I’ll make a run to Hyukjae’s nursery and buy a bigger pot and more soil, and even vitamins but don’t cry please.” The shorter kept on rambling until Seonghwa’s cries became sniffles, noticing he was leaning most of his weight on the smaller male, he straightened up. Hongjoong looked at him with panic still laced in his eyes, a silent question written on them.</p><p> </p><p>“You killed my pot” The older murmured, still sniffling but no longer crying. “You owe me ice cream, and cuddles, and a warm blanket, and… and” Another sniffle before he hugged the shorter again, “And pizza” </p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong snorted, hugged the taller one more time, a tiny bit tighter.</p><p> </p><p>“I still want to kill you, an eye for an eye”</p><p> </p><p>“Seonghwa the cactus is <em> fine </em>”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>-_-</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Would you be willing to move into an apartment with me next semester?” It sounded too nonchalant for Seonghwa to process the severity of the question. He was too busy finishing his essay to fully understand the context. Too absorbed in his textbook to give a proper answer. “My aunt is moving to the country and don’t really want to sell her apartment, so rent wouldn’t be as outrageous”</p><p> </p><p>They were going into their last year in college, they both have jobs, plus the dorm was becoming kind of stuffy to be honest. Starting with all the fabrics that Hongjoong would lay everywhere and anywhere, to Seonghwas’ plants that would take up almost every shelf available that did not contain <em> fabrics. </em> Seonghwa and Hongjoong have always roomed together so it wouldn’t be much of a change, right?</p><p> </p><p>“It’s about twenty minutes from campus, it's also pretty close to like, everything,” Hongjoong just kept on rambling, still trying to figure out how to sew this <em> acquire-from-hell </em> lace into the shirt the was making, “there’s two rooms and the kitchen is nice, since I know you like to cook. Also it has a porch with a pretty view, my aunt would always complain about how much light there would be throughout the day but we can always buy those blackout curtains.” Seonghwa finally turned to look at Hongjoong, having finally processed the very first question the shorter one asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Hongjoong…”</p><p> </p><p>“There is also a grocery store like five minutes walking distance, so you don’t need to like, use the car for that. Security is legit, the old security guard almost kicked me out once, I don’t even remember the reas-”</p><p> </p><p>“Hongjoong!” The shorter one jumped a little at the outburst, pricking his finger in the process. He turned to the older man with wide eyes, surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes…?” </p><p> </p><p>“You are asking me to move in with you” it sounded more like a statement rather than a question, but Hongjoong nodded nonetheless, finally downing on him that he indeed dropped the bomb.</p><p> </p><p>They were already roomies, they would just be moving from one place to another. That other place just so happens to be an apartment of their own. And they would pay bills, and buy groceries, and cook together, and basically <em> cohabitate </em> just like in their dorm. Hongjoong didn’t think about the domestically of it all, until he saw Seonghwa grinning at him. </p><p> </p><p>The older smiles a lot, that’s a fact. He usually had his boxy smile, the one where people would think he was smiling in pain, but in all reality he was just trying to contain his excitement and mischievousness. He also had a fond smile, that he usually uses for his younger friends or children that he would come across. And lastly, the Hongjoong smile,  the one that he only gives the younger - or so Hongjoong likes to think -, where all his pear-white teeth would make an appearance, and his eyes will sparkle as if the galaxy had relocated in them. Seeing the older smile like that made Hongjoong jittery, he wanted to combust in happiness, his heart rate picking up as if he had just drank a large cup of espresso. </p><p> </p><p>Seeing the stars in Seonghwas’ eyes made the risk worth it. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes” <em> be confident Hongjoong </em> , “I am” the tremble of his voice was kind of a giveaway of how nervous he felt, but <em> fuck it </em>. “But like… if you think it’s too fast you don’t have to… like I thought it would be a good idea, since we are, you know, outgrowing the dorm” Seonghwa rested his chin on his palm, looking at the shorter ramble. “And we can place all your succulents by the porch so I don’t accidentally knock one over and you know, don’t try to commit murder for it. We will also have a tub, and I know how much you love taking baths with your floral smelling bal-”</p><p> </p><p>“Bath bombs” The older one corrected.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, those. We can also get that couch that you really wanted since my aunt will take hers, which thank god I don’t think I can live with that antique monstrosity…” Seonghwa watched as Hongjoong listed all the pros of moving to the apartment, as if he wasn’t going to accept such an offer. Seonghwa brought up moving to an studio apartment for the following semester to his mom, where she fully supported him and was willing to lend him some money for the deposit if he so needed. He also brought up moving to an apartment with Hongjoong, and his mom was more than delighted about it. However, Seonghwa didn’t really know how to bring it up to the younger, so having Hongjoong doing it took a load off his shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>And it was just so <em> endearing </em>, and a little upsetting seeing how the younger thought that Seonghwa needed all these explanations to decide whether or not to move in with him. He sounded nonchalant, but there was an insecure undertone in his timbre. They should really go on a date right now, step away from life for a little bit.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> When was the last time we went out? Probably a couple of weeks ago. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hongjoong, you know I’ll go wherever you go right?” The older asked, cutting the younger mid sentence. Hongjoong stills for what it looks like eternity before pulling himself back together.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, you don’t ha-”</p><p> </p><p>“And you know I would say yes to moving in with you, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I didn’t real-”</p><p> </p><p>“And you are the best thing that has ever happened to me” that wasn’t a question anymore, and Hongjoong swears he would have cried if he wasn’t so anxiously freaking out over Seonghwa accepting moving to the apartment with him. Seonghwa sees this, and God, does he love Kim Hongjoong.</p><p> </p><p>-_-</p><p> </p><p>“Since there is so much light coming from the windows, and like the couch is a pretty mustard yellow, what do you think about black walls…?” Hongjoong watched as Seonghwa arranged a couple of his succulents into the succulent frame that San and Yunho gifted them a couple of weeks ago at the house warming party. </p><p> </p><p>The older stopped for a moment and looked over his shoulder into the living room. The cream walls were not really ugly, but they were just bleh, and they didn’t have much decoration so far so it’s not like something will clash with the black if they did go for it. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think I’ll be opposed to the idea, but the kitchen stays white”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes sir,” the younger mocked a solute and ran to his - their - room. Seonghwa huffed a little before getting back to his succulents. “Hwa?” </p><p> </p><p>Well, it’s been a while.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Hongjoong, darling” The older snickers, taking his gloves off and putting them aside from now. He made his way slowly to their room and stood by the doorframe. “What did you do this time?”</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong throw him a betrayed looked before glaring at the older. A dramatic hand made his way to his chest and a low whine was heard. The shorter huffed before throwing, what it looked like, a shirt?</p><p> </p><p>“What is this?” Seonghwa asked rather dumbly. He knew it was a shirt, but he just didn’t know <em> why </em> Hongjoong would give it to him. It was a rather plain blue and purple tie dye v-neck. The older looked up questionably at the younger before lifting the shirt, emphasizing his question. </p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong smiled and grabbed a similar color tie dye hoodie and put it on, encouraging Seonghwa to do the same. The taller did, and twirl on the spot for a good laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“So what is the deal with this couple's look?” The taller went ahead to hug the shorter, slowly threading his fingers through the younger's hair. Hongjoong purred softly.</p><p> </p><p>“I made them yesterday but since you arrived late I forgot to give it to you, and since we have to go buy the paint, what better excuse than to wear our couple outfits” the younger smiled wholeheartedly before untangling himself from the taller’s hold. “Come on, the wall won’t paint itself”</p><p> </p><p>“We are going right now?” Seonghwa was rather surprised by the impromptu change of events, but Hongjoong was the type to do certain things out of impulse, let it be his clothes or painting the living room black.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course silly,” the younger laughed, already grabbing his phone and backpack, “the sooner we start the sooner my soul will be at peace.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah I forgot that being the epitome of darkness is a full time job” the taller laughed as Hongjoong flip him off. Seonghwa waved him off and faced his reflection in the mirror, taking a moment to look at himself and admired his boyfriend’s work. Hongjoong must have spent at least half of his day making these shirts just so they could have a couple look made by him. It made him feel jittery and fuzzy inside, like when you go to the fair and are able to go into every single ride. It also made him feel warm, like the feeling of hot chocolate coursing through your body on a cold winter day. But most importantly, it made him feel safe, Hongjoong was a safety net he never knew he needed, but now it was waiting for him, ready to catch him if he ever were to fall.</p><p> </p><p>One last look at his lover and Seonghwa knows it, he really loves Kim Hongjoong.</p><p> </p><p>-_-</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“So remember I told you I was going to go to the grocery store to grab some snacks for movie night?” The question was thrown at Seonghwa’s face the moment he walked into the apartment. He nodded before walking towards the table to leave his backpack and keys.</p><p> </p><p>“Were you not able to get them?” The older smirked amusedly before heading towards the fridge to grab some water. He noticed how fidgety his boyfriend was, how he was chewing his lip and rubbing his hands together.</p><p> </p><p>“I was, but also like...” Hongjoong signed and bit the inside of his cheek, “remember when you said you wanted a baby?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hold on, </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> What </em>?</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa choked, coughing unceremoniously, water spilling from the corners of his mouth. While he tried to regain his posture, Hongjoong hurriedly moved to his side and pat his back, making an effort on trying to stop his coughing fit. </p><p> </p><p>The older finally looked at Hongjoong, wide eyed. “Don’t tell me you went snack shopping and brought back a baby.” </p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa once mentioned to Hongjoong that he would sometimes watch baby videos before going to sleep, his reason? ‘babies are cute’ he said. Hongjoong joked and told Seonghwa that he will make him a baby some day. Seonghwa looked amused then, waving off the younger knowing fully well that Hongjoong was joking, but now?</p><p> </p><p>The younger looked rather scandalized by the question, quickly denying such a thing.</p><p> </p><p>“No! I don’t think I can even get one without getting arrested” the younger laughed, before crawling back to his nervous turmoil. “I got you something, but like don’t kill me okay?” The younger went into their room in a hurry, slamming the door in the process.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong was sometimes endearing, but it didn’t mean he didn’t send Seonghwa into a paranoid frenzy whenever he did something debatable. Like right now, what the hell did Hongjoong got that relates to babies.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Does he have a de-aging kink? He has never brought it up. Will this be the next step of our relationship? What if he comes out wearing an overall and sucking on a pacifier? Am I into that? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A million thoughts went through Seonghwas head, some of them went south, others he wanted to throw out the window. He wanted to throw <em> himself </em> out the window. </p><p> </p><p>He expected everything but a box half the size of Hongjoong coming out of their room. The younger was still looking rather nervous and trying to keep the box from tilting over. Seonghwa furrowed his eyebrows and walked towards the younger, meeting him halfway and taking the box from him.</p><p> </p><p>The box had the three of the four flaps closed, not giving much away. Seonghwa could feel the weight of something inside but there wasn’t any noise coming from it. He tried to shake the box a little, earning a gasp from Hongjoong.</p><p> </p><p>“No! Let's put it down, yeah?” Hongjoong help Seonghwa towards the couch and put the box down. He still didn’t know what was inside, and at this point he didn’t know what to expect either. “So I got you something, I know I brought up babies as if I was going to get you one, and like… I did” Seonghwa couldn’t contain the surprise shriek that came out of him, Hongjoong quickly grabbed his hands. “It’s a different type of baby though,”</p><p> </p><p>The fact that Hongjoong wasn’t getting to the point irked Seonghwa enough to rip his hands out of the younger’s smaller ones and open the flaps. He froze, never expecting  what was inside, but it was enough to bring tears to his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I know Fish passed away earlier last year, and we were still at the dorms so we couldn’t really have any pets” The younger lay his hand on Seonghwa’s knee, while the older slowly went to cradle the little fur baby, “I passed by the flower shop because I needed some african daisies, and the lady told me that her cat just had had a litter of kitties a couple of months ago, she needed to rehome them since she can’t really take care of them so…”</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa was ecstatic, overwhelmed and a tad bit sad. His family cat had died of old age earlier last year, Seonghwa had literally grown up with him, so such news felt as if they had dumped a bucket of ice water on him. Seeing the kitty that Hongjoong had brought him sparked up old memories, and he just couldn’t help but cry. He cradled the kitty closer, while sobbing and smiling. He smiled at Hongjoong, before engulfing the younger in a hug, still careful of the kitten of course.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, thank you, thank you, my God Hongjoong” Seonghwa cried on Hongjoong’s shoulder, wetting his shirt in the process. “He is beautiful, thank you”</p><p> </p><p>The crying frenzy lasted for a couple of minutes, the older trying to pull himself together while still hugging the kitten who had woken up due to all the grabbing and hugging. Seonghwa slowly placed back into the box where there was a blanket and a couple of toys, the older didn’t even notice them when he first opened the box. The older sniffled a couple of times, hiccups making its way up, before holding the younger once again. They hugged each other for what seemed hours, just engulfing each other's warmth. </p><p> </p><p>“So what’s his name?” The younger patted Seonghwas head lightly, they finally separated and Seonghwa picked up the kitten from inside the box. It was an orange persian kitten, just like Fish, but this one had yellow eyes as opposed to Fish’s blue ones. The older smiled and cradled the kitten once again, as if letting it go would make him go away.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s name him Citrus, because he is orange,” The older smiled widely, giggling and showing off the kitten, who decided to start clawing on the older’s long sleeve. Hongjoong furrowed his eyebrows for a couple of seconds, chuckling at the end.</p><p> </p><p>“Lemons and limes are also citruses, don’t discriminate” Seonghwa made a distasteful face before turning to the kitten.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t listen to him, you're mine and your name is Citrus,” The older laughed at the small meow and bop the kittens snout before turning his attention back to Hongjoong. “Why not be a sweetheart and bring me phone babe” it wasn’t a question, it was a demand and Hongjoong could not do anything but obey, begrudgingly of course.</p><p> </p><p>The younger one came back with Seonghwas phone, “he better not take my spot as your number one” he joked while giving the phone to the older. Seonghwa smiled endearingly, nodding.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa knew just how Hongjoong was not open to pets. Every time the subject was brought up he would complain how having a pet would be troublesome, too hectic, one more thing to worry about in their already busy lives. He would bring up his aunt's dog, and how over the thanksgiving break he damaged a shirt and some shoes Hongjoong had been working on for class. He loved his aunt's dog, but he would be caught dead if the same accident happens again. </p><p> </p><p>The fact that he took into account Seonghwa’s desire for a pet and willingly brought one home spoke volumes. Hongjoong was willing to workout around said pet just to see Seonghwa happy. </p><p> </p><p>And Seonghwa's love for the younger grew a tad bit more.</p><p>-_-</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong tends to not be super affectionate on the daily, you can say he likes to show his love differently.</p><p> </p><p>When they started dating, Hongjoong made it clear to Seonghwa that physical affection was not his strongest point, and it might be a little awkward for the younger one at first. Seonghwa didn’t see a problem with it, he had enough affection for the both of them. However, Seonghwa saw the little things Hongjoong would do to compensate for his lack of physical affection. </p><p> </p><p>It started with little things, such as buying the older his overly sweet americano, or bringing a flower from the university garden and slipping it into Seonghwa’s bag. He took notice of how Seonghwa liked wearing chokers, and he would often make some with the leftover fabrics from his fashion design class, and give them to the older who would flaunt them with pride. He would write little poems on his notes app and send them to Seonghwa whenever the older would text him telling him he was feeling sad, or just for the heck of it. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t that Seonghwa was deprived of any touches, they would often kiss inside Hongjoong’s car, or inside an empty classroom, hold hands more often than not, lay their head on each other’s shoulders, (or Seonghwa’s chest for Hongjoong’s sake). Sometimes the older would sneak a hand on Hongjoong’s thigh making said man gasp, there was nothing better than to tease the younger. But even if the physical affection was to the minimal, Seonghwa felt himself falling in love with Hongjoong. </p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa’s past relationships were kind of heated, physical attraction more often than not, more sex less talk. There was not really love, just sexual desire, and sooner rather than later both parties would become bored and split. Seonghwa’s love life was a mess of its own, left and right, never staying in one place, until a constant arrived by the name of Kim Hongjoong. </p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong slowed him down, anchored him, showed him that love blooms slowly, taught him to walk rather than run. At first Seonghwa didn’t understand it, but Hongjoong fitted in his life like a missing puzzle piece he didn’t know he was missing. </p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa thinks he started falling in love with Hongjoong around the end of summer of sophomore year, when Hongjoong had brought him a bracelet that he made of sea shells from his trip to Jeju, his reasoning was that Seonghwa often reminded him of the sea. Back then, the older smiled and a blush made its way across his face. </p><p> </p><p>(<em> “You didn’t have to bring me anything” exclaimed the older. He wasn’t used to being given things, it was always the other way around. The fact that Hongjoong cared enough to bring Seonghwa something was beyond him. Being taken care of was beyond him. </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “Don’t be silly, it’s just a bracelet” but to Seonghwa was the beginning of something more special </em>).</p><p> </p><p>Ever since then Seonghwa came to appreciate all the little -or big- things that Hongjoong would do in their relationship. Let it be bringing him little presents, reforming a shirt, or remember random things that Seonghwa would say, even when they are insignificant. </p><p> </p><p>“ I love you, like a lot” Hongjoong was the first one to say it, it took Seonghwa by surprise indeed, but it didn’t stop him from blushing madly, smile splitting on his face. </p><p> </p><p>Plus super unromantic as Seonghwa was stuffing himself with a corndog, standing by the food stall in the middle of Myeongdong. He thanked God that he was done chewing, otherwise he would have choked for sure. But Hongjoong giggled, and that was enough for Seonghwa.</p><p> </p><p>_-_</p><p> </p><p>“He doesn’t like me” The younger exclaimed while picking up his clothes from the floor, “he just takes and takes, but never gives. What have I done but make him happy? I buy him cute stuff, I feed him, I take him to the doctor, I make him clothes, I even let him sleep on the bed, what else would he need?” The younger puffed while ruffling his hair. He took a deep breath before grabbing his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think I’m following…” The voice on the other end spoke softly, shuffling noises in the background. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyung!” Hongjoong fell on the bed. “He gets all this affection, and he gets pampered, I don’t even get pampered!” Hongjoong throw a little tantrum on the bed before slumping in it. “He totally took my spot as favorite, even Eden likes him better”</p><p> </p><p>“Hongjoong, I don’t think we are on the same page, are we talking about Seonghwa here?” Hongjoong stopped his tantrum on the bed and signed.</p><p> </p><p>“Maddox, we are talking about the little spawn of satan called Citrus, our cat” A defined silence revolved around Hongjoong for an amount of time that would be considered awkward. “Hyung?”</p><p> </p><p>“All this time, you’ve been talking about your cat? I’m over here thinking you’re having relationship drama and ready to throw hands,” Hongjoong snorted a little, amused by the tone of Maddox voice. “You need to learn how to share Seonghwa, at the end of the day you are the one getting dick down” The line went dead and Hongjoong lay there stunned, cringing at his brother's crude words.</p><p> </p><p>“I sure hope you are not talking to your brother about our sex lives” The younger made a startle noise that sounded more like a dying whale and snapped his head towards the door, where a smug Seonghwa stood, arms crossed, holding the object Hongjoong was bantering about a couple of minutes ago. </p><p> </p><p>“We were talking about how Citrus took my number one spot in your heart, and I’m incapable to take it back since you…” the younger pouted, “I’m not a cat” </p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa looked at Hongjoong amusedly, letting go of the cat and walking towards the younger. He tenderly placed his hand on top of Hongjoong’s head, threading his fingers through his hair slowly. The younger smiled and hugged Seonghwa closer, resting his cheek on the other’s abdomen.</p><p> </p><p>They stood like that for what seemed like hours, but it was only a couple of minutes, before the ding of Hongjoong’s phone interrupted the atmosphere. A text from Maddox.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Of course </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Maddox</b>
</p><p>Stop moping and Get.that.dick</p><p>
  <b>Hongjoong</b>
</p><p>Fuck You</p><p> </p><p>“Wanna over exaggerate some questionable noises and send them to him by accident?” An amused smirk spread over Seonghwa’s face. Thinking for a moment, Hongjoong grinned and hugged the older tighter.</p><p> </p><p>“You are evil Park Seonghwa”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>-_-</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I love you too” Hongjoong choked. He was sure he saw black dots for lack of oxygen. Just how romantic can tonight get right?</p><p> </p><p>He was overworked, had ten hours of sleep in total this week, wearing the same sweatpants for the past two days, he doesn’t remember when was the last time he showered (gross), and Seonghwa has the audacity to drop the L-word.</p><p>Hongjoong looked at the older incredulously, while gaping like a fish out of the water. Seonghwa, however, was looking at him as if he had hanged the stars. If Seonghwa wanted to be romantic, he really didn’t get the timing right, not when Hongjoong was looking like a slob on final’s week. </p><p> </p><p>He and Seonghwa had been dating for over a year already, Hongjoong dropped the L-word right about the end of midterms when they were de stressing while walking around, he just loved how happy Seonghwa was at finally leaving the dorms, books, and assignments behind and just enjoying good, oily and fatty food. Hongjoong just had the urge to say it, and he was 100% sure that he said it in his head, but he was proved wrong when the older looked at him wide-eyed, frozen with a corndog midway towards his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Now, a couple months later, Seonghwa dropped the L-word as well and he was not prepared. Seonghwa had not said it back then, and to be honest, Hongjoong thought that the older will say it back, but he didn’t, and Hongjoong was a tiny bit bitter for a couple of days, but then dropped the subject altogether over cuddles.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong now, however, knew that the wait was worth it, and maybe then he fell in love with Seonghwa all over again, a lot more than before.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re stuck with me Kim Hongjoong, for better or worse”</p><p> </p><p><em> God </em>, he really loves Park Seonghwa.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and Comments are appreciated!!!</p><p>I'm planning on also writing a MinSang centric story, I kind of have an idea of how I will go with it. If you read the first part of the series and would like to dive into their long distance relationship, let me know.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>